


Playlists

by baekchankr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekchankr/pseuds/baekchankr
Summary: Hindi sukat akalain ni Byun Baekhyun na nagawang tugtugin ng isang stranger sa may hallway ang kantang "Hayaan Mo Sila", mula sa kaniyang gitara. Dahil sa inis, pinatalsik niya ang kaniyang beep card patungo sa lalaki. Oh shit! Saktong tumama ito sa mata ng stranger.Duda at pagka gulat ang madama ni Baekhyun dahil sa halip na sugurin at hampasin siya ng gitara, isang ngiti at 'Hi! Anong name mo?' ang kaniyang natanggap.





	Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> Di ko rin sukat akalain na matatapos ko ang fic na'to despite balancing school and life in general pero here we are. Maraming salamat to EXO of course, solid reason bakit g na g pa ako harapin ang buhay. Salamat na rin sa lahat ng taong nakasama ko o nakausap ko habang sinusulat ang fic na ito. Maliit man o malaking bagay, binigyan niyo akong inspirasyon.

 

* * *

 

Maingay na alarm sa tabi ng kama ni Baekhyun ang gumising sa kanya. Tatlong oras palang siya nakakatulog, pero eto na uli siya babangon para pumasok. Nagpuyat ang lalake dahil patong-patong na lahat ng requirements na binibigay ng mga prof niya sa kanila.

 

If it was a normal day, papatugtugin ni Baekhyun ang kanyang Morning Playlist with three sun emojis para ma-motivate pumasok at ganahan sa mga gawain para sa buong araw. Kaso nga lang, gumising si Baekhyun na pagod, kulang sa tulog at galit dahil siya lang gumawa ng group project nila ng mga kagrupo niya kagabi para sa isa sa mga klase niya.

 

_Not to be petty but wala akong oras magbitbit ng mga groupmates. In this essay I will-_

 

Di na tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang train of thoughts dahil A) di pa siya tuluyang gising at B) ma-lalate na siya kaya nagmamadali na siyang naligo, nagbihis at inayos ang mga dadalhin papasok.

 

Tinitigan niya ang mga gamit na nakahiga sa kama niya: laptop bag niya, isang cartolina, paperbag na puno ng mga pangkulay at pangguhit tsaka isang malaking illustration board.

 

“Ang galing talaga. I'll have to carry this papasok, tas commute pa…” Malalim na hinga at yumuko na si Baekhyun para kargahin lahat ng bitbitin.

 

Jeep, LRT tapos tricycle ang sasakyan ni Baekhyun papasok uni. Di naman sa wini-wish niya na masagasaan siya ng jeep pero who knows.

 

Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa LRT, doon siya nahirapan. Nag-iisip ang lalake kung pano niya dudukutin ang Beep Card mula sa laptop bag niya sa sobrang dami ng dala niya. Binaba niya muna sa sahig lahat ng dala niya at hinalukay ang bag kaso wala talaga siyang mahanap.

 

“Gago. Where's the card,” Kahit ayaw ni Baekhyun mag sayang ng pera, pinili niya nalang bumili nalang ng bagong Beep Card. Pagpasok niya pa ng LRT, wala ng upuan syempre, kaya sumandal nalang siya sa gilid at humawak nang mahigpit sa mga hawakan.

 

Tuloy-tuloy na ang biyahe niya papuntang uni at pagdating niya sa building niya ay sabog sabog na ang buhok ni Baekhyun dahil di niya maayos sa dami ng dala nila.

 

Meron pa siyang 10 minutes bago mag simula ang kanyang 1st class ngayong araw kaya naupo nalang siya sa mga bench malapit sa labasan ng building para maayos ang mga gamit at pati na rin ang sarili.

 

Pag kita ni Baekhyun sa nawawala niyang Beep Card sa loob ng paperbag na dala niya, naglabas siya ng malalalim na hininga. 

 

_Baekhyun's Deep Sigh Counter: 2_

 

Nag sayang nanaman siya ng pera. Sayang pang-kain. Ibabalik na niya sana ang Beep Card kasama ng isa pang card sa wallet niya nang biglang may malakas na tawanan galing sa kaliwa niya. Nagkakatuwaan ang grupo sa kabilang parte ng hallway na parang hindi alas-otso ng umaga at maraming estudyante na wala pang gana mabuhay.

 

Pinanood niya lang ang grupo, di maintindihan pano sila nakakapag-ingay at kwentuhan sa lugar na halatang ginagawang tambayan ng mga estudyanteng gusto mag-aral bago magsi-punta sa mga klase nila.

 

Biglang may pagtugtog ng gitara at kantahan.

 

_I-is that Ex-B. Puta. Lord pigilan niyo ako._

 

Hindi nalang dapat kikibo si Baekhyun. Bakit siya magagalit dahil sa isang kanta? Okay more than medyo na yung pagkabwisit niya at this point pero breathe in, breathe out. Ibabalik na niya dapat ang Beep Card sa wallet pero napadpad ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa isang babaeng asa tabi ng grupo, inaayos ang mga papel at bag para umalis kasi di makapag-focus.

 

Two things about Baekhyun from Arki, he has a, in verbatim from the male himself, superior music taste and a conyo tongue. Add those two things together, mag r-radiate na ang so called Bitch Energy ni Baekhyun.

 

Lumabas din yung inner-epal ni Baekhyun, bakit yung estudyante pang nag-aaral yung mag-aadjust?

 

May nickname na binigay ang nanay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, Bulkan Byun daw. Prime example na’to, actions come first, thinking? later.

 

Dapat talaga sa likod lang ang target ni Baekhyun eh pero pagka-lipad ng Beep Card na hawak niya patungo sa lalake sa gitna ng grupo, bigla siyang tumalikod papaharap sa direksyon ni Baekhyun at saktong saktong tumama ang Beep Card sa mata ng may hawak ng gitara.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck shit,” Tatakas na dapat si Baekhyun kaso hindi niya pwedeng iwan lahat ng mga bitbitin niya kaya nagmadali siyang bumalik sa bench na inupuan niya at pinagdadampot ang mga gamit. Isang takbo lang papuntang Lecture Hall, di siya mahuhuli. Pero pag tingin ni Baekhyun sa direksyon papuntang LR laking gulat niya nang makaharap niya yung natamaan niya sa mata ng Beep Card.

 

_Eto na talaga he's gonna get hit with the guitar. Mamamatay na siya nang di pa napapass ang kanyang thesis. **Wag please**._

 

Nakayuko si Baekhyun at nakatingin sa kanan, iniiwasan tignan ang lalakeng natamaan. Laking pasalamat at naka-steady lang ang gitara sa gilid ng lalake. Ang hindi niya ineexpect ang biglang paghawak sa baba niya at pagtaas nito upang matitigan ang lalake.

 

_Ang tangkad. Puta yung leeg ko sumakit ???_

 

Natulala si Baekhyun sa malalaking mata na nakatingin din sa kanya at parang isang minuto ang lumipas bago tinanggal ng lalake ang kamay niya sa baba ni Baekhyun.

 

“… Hi! Anong name mo?” ang natanggap ni Baekhyun nang mawala na siya sa pagkatulala.

 

_Natatakot ako. Why is his smile so wide?_

 

“H-ha? Ako?”

 

Tumango si tangkad at tumuloy, “Beep Card mo ‘to diba?”

 

Inisip ni Baekhyun kung magsinungaling na lang siya kaso halatang halata na siya ang salaranin sa lahat nito. Tumingin siya sa gilid at nakita ang grupo ng lalakeng natamaan niya at nakitang nanonood silang lahat, pati na rin ang mga kaninang nag-aaral na estudyante, nakiki-chismis na.

 

Sumuko na si Baekhyun at umamin, “Oo, akin yan. Look, I’m really sorry pero nakaka-istorbo ka ng ibang tao kanina. I didn’t mean to hit you in the eye. Sa likod lang, really.” Dinaan ni tangkad ang kamay niya sa natamaang mata, buti nalang di malala ang aksidente at pagluluha lang ang naidulot. Na-guilty si Baekhyun habang pinapanood niya yung lalake sa harap niya hawak hawak ang matang natamaan.

 

“Okay lang talaga. So ano ngang name mo?” nakangiti parin si tangkad na parang natatawa at nakahawak sa mata. Di alam ni Baekhyun bakit kailangan pa ang pangalan pero nararamdaman niya na ang panic sa utak niya.

 

_Pano kung isumbong ako nito sa nanay nito ? May mga ganon pa bang tao ngayon ? Mama’s Boy ?_

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sumapi sa kanya pero di niya afford ma-late ngayon nang makita niya ang orasan at isabay pa ito sa panic mode niya dahil sa “Beep Card Accident.”

 

“Sese. My name's Sese. Okay na? Sige bye ma-lalate na talaga ako. Really sorry about your eye.” Totoo naman na guilty si Baekhyun sa nagawa niya, pero pwede naman siya mamaya na maguilty kasi nagsinungaling siya sa pagsabi ng pangalan.

 

Baekhyun can't handle crazy situations. He panics. Advanced siya mag-isip so naka layout na ang plan niya to apologize, go to class and pretend nothing happened at all. 

He just hopes Beep Card Boy isn't one to hold grudges.

 

Lumayo na si Baekhyun sa lalaki at nagmadali papuntang Lecture Hall. Gusto niya nalang talagang madulas sa hagdan para at least di niya na mararamdaman itong hiya at guilt sa loob niya. Isa pang nasa isip-niya ang biglang pagsabi ng nickname ng isa sa mga best friend niya na si Sehun imbis ni Baekhyun.

 

Nag-alala si Baekhyun sa kung papaano kung hanapin nila si “Sese” tas si Sehun lang ang matuntungan nila at hindi si Baekhyun.

 

Dumaan ang klase niya nang mabilis. Para kay Baekhyun, dahil imbis na making siya sa Prof niya, nag-aalala siya sa kung ano na nangyari kay Beep Card Boy.

 

Isang kalabit sa kanang balikat. Isang kalabit ulit. Isang malakas na hampas.

 

“BWISIT ANO?” gulat na sigaw ni Baekhyun nang maibalik niya na ang utak niya sa realidad. Tumingin siya kay Junmyeon na nakahanda ang kaliwang kamay para hampasin ang kaibigan uli.

 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang Hall at napansin na halos lahat ng estudyante ay nakalabas na.

 

“Kanina pa tapos class. I was calling you pero puro missed calls kaya sabi ni Sehun iwan ka nalang naming dito para tignan gano ka katagal na di kikibo,” nakangiti si Junmyeon at pahabol na nag paliwanag nang makita niya ang laptop na handang panghampas ni Baekhyun sa lalaki.

 

“… Five minutes palang, Byun.”

 

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya at kinarga ito, sabay hila sa kaibigan para bumili ng pagkain. Medyo kalmado na siya ngayon, which is a big thing, kasi si Baekhyun ang tipong taong di namamalayan na nag-o-overthnink na pala siya. Pag di naayos ni Baekhyun ang isang sitwasyon, hindi siya nakakatulog nang mahimbing.

 

Naglakad sila sa McDo at doon kinita ang isa pang kaibigan ni Baekhyun at boyfriend ni Junmyeon, si Sehun (oo si Sese, oo yung binigay na pangalan ni Baekhyun kay Beep Card Boy).

 

“Hello mga anak ko,” patawang sabi ni Sehun. Tuwang tuwa siya sa pagmamalaki niya sa height niya eh. Tinadyakan ni Junmyeon ang matangkad na lalaki na may kasamang “Inamo mo, Sehun.” Mula kay Baekhyun.

 

“Attack of the litol people- JOKE LANG, BABY. WAG MO APAKAN SAPATOS KO.” Minsan lang lumakas boses ni Sehun kaya napatingin lahat ng tao malapit sa table nila sa biglaang mala-eskandalong eksena.

 

Ubos na talaga stock ng dignidad ni Baekhyun para sa araw na’to kaya hinila niya pa-upo ang dalawa sa harap niya at nag-abot ng pera kay Sehun, pambayad sa order niya.

 

Nang tumayo na si Sehun para pumila sa cashier, tinabihan siya ni Junmyeon at nilagay niya ang kamay niya sa noo ni Baekhyun na parang tinitignan kung may lagnat.

 

“Wala akong sakit, promise.”

 

“Kanina ka pa matamlay. Anong meron? Sasagot ka o Sasagot ka?” ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at sinabing puyat siya (totoo naman).

 

Pagbalik ni Sehun sa table daladala ang tray ng pagkain ay parang nagising ang diwa ni Baekhyun. Pagkain lang talaga sagot sa lahat. Kakagat na si Baekhyun sa chicken niya nang mag salita si Junmyeon,

 

“Storytime: May scandal sa Arki Building lobby kanina.”

 

“Wala ka sa Twitter, Myeon. Pero alam ko yan,” Mukhang nagpipigil ng tawa si Sehun habang kumakain at tinuloy ang kwento para kay Junmyeon.

 

“Basta may tinamaan ng Beep Card sa mata tapos-“ Hindi na natapos ni Sehun ang kwento dahil biglang tumayo si Baekhyun, sabay sabi ng: “NUMBER TWO… NA-NUNUMBER TWO AKO…”

 

Tinitigan lang siya ng mag kasintahan at ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya. _Kung ano-ano lumalabas sa bibig niya pag nabibigla siya. Tangina._

 

“Respeto naman sa kumaka-“ Tinakpan ni Junmyeon ang bibig ng katabi bago pa matapos ang sinasabi at tumango kay Baekhyun para mag banyo.

 

Tumakbo nang mabilis si Baekhyun patungong restrooms at madaliang sinara ang stall pagpasok niya rito.

 

_Breathing Exercise: START!_

Daming arte ng lokong ‘to pero it works naman.

 

Hindi talaga mahilig si Baekhyun sa problema. Gusto niya easy lang. Siya yung taong _naka-upo sa gitna, walang pake, habang ang mga tao na nakalibot sa kanya nag papatayan.gif_

 

Malaking labag na ang nangyari kaninang umaga sa self rule ni Baekhyun na mabuhay bilang isang Espiritu Santo. Dumaan ulit sa isip niya ang pwede kalabasan ng sitwasyon niya bago pa man matapos ang araw,

 

Exhibit A: Hanapin ni Beep Card Boy si Baekhyun at gumawa ng eskandalo

Or

Exhibit B:

 

**_@BeepCardBoy_ **

    I WAS ATTACKED (a thread)

**17.1k rts                       36k likes**

 

  **@BadetteNumber1**

_OMG WITNESS AKO I KNOW WHO THE PERP IS !!! GUSTO NIYO_

_BA NG TSAA??_

__ **107 replies             2.1k rts                     5.8 likes**

 

Bakit ba kasi hindi nalang nag-sorry si Baekhyun ??? Mag pasalamat po tayo kay miss Social Anxiety at nawala sa tamang pag-iisip si Baekhyun noong kinompronta siya sa scene of the crime. 

 

Dahil alam ni Baekhyun na lagpas na siya sa normal time duration ng pag n-number two, malanta siyang lumabas ng restrooms at bumalik sa table nila Junmyeon.

 

Piliit niyang inalis ang mga iniisip at nakisama sa mga kwento ni Sehun na tungkol naman ngayon sa isang kamag-anak niyang nag-tayo ng bagong café malapit sa uni nila.

 

“ … kasi nga engineering graduate siya pero di siya masaya.”

 

“Well, at least he’s happy now pero feeling ko parin saying yung course?”

 

Doon sumingit si Baekhyun at nagsisidaldal na siya kasama ng mga kaibigan niya.

 

_Beep cards, poor social skills, tall boys with big eyes, all temporarily forgotten._

 

* * *

 

Dumaan ang buong hapon nang mabilis salamat sa walang tigil na pagbibigay ng mga prof ni Baekhyun ng gawain. Kakapasa niya lang ng plate, may bago nanaman. Ang saya saya mabuhay.

 

Pauwi na siya sa bahay, nag-iintay nalang ng LRT at sinuot ang earphones. Antok na antok na talaga siya pero walang tangang matutulog habang nag-ccommute.

(Mag kunwari tayong di siya natutulog sa jeep tuwing umaga. Ok NEXT)

 

Sumakay na siya sa tren at saktong nakahanap ng upuan sa tabi ng isang lolo. Dalawang station bago bumaba ang katabi niya at may tumabi nanaman sa kanyang bago.

 

Hindi na pinansin ang tumabi sa kanya, mas focused si Baekhyun sa pag-uupdate sa gc ng mga kasama sa isang groupwork.

 

Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun ang inis na nagsisimulang kumulo dahil nakalimutan nanaman gawin ni ganto ang kanyang parte para sa project.

 

_Agik. G na g siya mag pa Twitter games pero pagdating sa project biglaang busy siya. Sure, Jan._

 

Nakaramdam siya ng isang tapik sa balikat galing sa katabi na dapat di niya papansinin kasi baka aksidente lang pero nang tinapik siya ulit, huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, nagdadasal na sana hindi ito importante.

 

Inangat niya ang tingin mula sa phone at lumingon sa kanan,

 

**_SARPREEZA_ **

 

Parang umangat sa langit ang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun at naging isang malaking Jelly Ace na lamang siya.

 

Beep Card boy. Katabi niya. Sa Lrt.

 

Dahil siya nga ay isang Jelly Ace na wala sa tamang pag-iisip, agad siyang tumayo at bumaba ng tren habang naka-tigil ito sa sa station na akala niyang dapat bababaan niya.

 

Tama. “Akala.”

 

Maling station bumaba si Baekhyun at agad na hinampas ang sarili sa kagaguhan na nagawa.

 

“Pwede ba wag mo na akong takasan?”

 

Napalingon nang sobrang bilis si Baekhyun na naramdaman niya ang buto ng batok niya na nag “Crack!”

 

Nakahawak sa braso niya si Beep Card Boy at sinubukang pumiglas ni Baekhyun dito pero napatigil siya nang narinig niyang mag buntong hininga ang matangkad na lalaki.

 

Pinili ni Baekhyun na iwasan ang mga mata ng lalaki at halos mangiyak-iyak nang makita niya ang dami ng tao sa platform na nag-iintay ng tren.

 

Saktong rush hour pa talaga siya bumaba ng tren. Siksikan na nga yung tren kanina, pano pa siya makikisabay rito?

 

Nakita ni Beep Card Boy kung saan naka-focus si Baekhyun at hinila ito papuntang labasan ng station.

 

Dito na pinili ni Baekhyun lakasan ang loob at sinabing, “Saan mo ako dadalhin? I said sorry kanina diba? Sorry na talaga…”

 

“May KFC sa baba. Iintayin lang natin kumonti yung tao. Ayos lang ba na ma-late ka ng uwi? O gusto mong madurog bago ka pa maka-apak sa Lrt?”

 

Utak ni Baekhyun: MODUS!!! SCAM !!!!

 

Moralidad ni Baekhyun: Wala kang hiya. Pinalaki ka ng nanay mong ganyan?

 

Hindi naman maka-no si Baekhyun kasi mas nahihiya na nga siya sa mga pangyayari ngayong araw.

 

“KFC lang ha ? Baka iniintay na ako ng nanay ko eh…”

 

Sinundan niya ang lalaki pababa at pag pasok nila ng kainan ay pumila sila para um-order ng pagkain.

 

Hindi sila nag-uusap at nag kunwaring umubo si Beep Card Boy, “Sese diba ? Upo ka nalang ako nalang oorder para sa ating dalawa.”

 

Pumayag si Baekhyun at mabilis na naglakad papunta sa table sa gitna ng KFC pagtapos ibigay ang order niya.

 

Nakatalikod sa table ang Beep Card Boy at binigyang pansin ni Baekhyun na matangkad talaga ang kasama pero hindi nakakatakot yung mukha kasi parang baby lang talaga noong mag-kausap sila kanina sa Lrt.

 

Dumating si Beep Card Boy dala dala ang tray at inayos ang mga pagkain pagka-upo nito.

 

Mahinhin na kumain si Baekhyun, hindi alam paano mag simula ng usapan.

 

“My name’s Chanyeol pala. Chanyeol Park.”

 

Tumango lamang si Baekhyun.

 

“I’m from Interior Studies. Arki ka diba? I’m guessing lang, andami mo kasing hawak na plates kanina tas tumakbo ka papuntang Arki Wing.”

 

“O-oo, on my Second Year na.”

 

“Ah. Third Year na ako…,”

 

Lumunok si Baekhyun at tumango ulit.

 

Parang wala sa kanilang dalawa may balak pag-usapan ang nangyari kaninang umaga kaya naka-hinga hinga naman si Baekhyun.

 

“So bakit Arki napili mo? Childhood Dream? Parents’ Dream?”

 

“Choice ko talaga siya. My parents wanted na mag-Doctor ako pero wala akong interest don… I'm happy sa Architecture? Hindi ba dapat yon ang important? Ikaw, bakit ID kinuha mo?”

 

“Same lang naman. Mahilig ako sa mga detalye, dati pa. Pero pakiramdam ko ngayon iba na ngayon tingin ko sa course ko. Nawawala na yung “saya” na sinasabi mo kanina. Parang nag-aaral nalang ako para sa course, hindi para sa sarili ko.”

 

Dito nakuha si Baekhyun kaya tinuloy niya ang usapan,

 

“Ano ba gusto mong i-persue besides Interior Design?”

 

“Music sana.”

 

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol at naramdaman ang sarili niyang ngumiti rin.

 

“So bet mo yung Ex-Battallion tas balak mong mag-shift sa music?” Joke lang naman yon pero lumiit ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

 

Agad na nag salita si Baekhyun, “No wait I meant- Joke lang yon hala…”

 

“Di ako na-offend sa Ex-B joke, Sese. I was thinking about the ‘Shift’ part, kung gugustuhin ko man, hindi ako susuportahan ng pamilya ko. May family business kami at pinili ko ang Interior Design kaysa sa ituloy ang nakalaan para sakin sa pamilya,”

 

Tumigil si Chanyeol at tumingin sa salamin sa tabi ng table nila, pinapanood ang mga nagmamadaling umuwi.

 

“Ayaw ko lang silang mas lalong ma-let down.”

 

“Pero pano ka? Habang buhay mo yang gagawin. You'll get tired lang din at alam mo yon.”

 

“May oras pa naman bago ako grumaduate from Uni. Give or take a couple of years, baka mahanap ko na ulit ang thrill sa pag-dedesign.”

 

“Malay mo in a few years din, ma-abutan kita ng blueprint for a house. I-design mo ha?”

 

“Iniisip mo na agad yung bahay natin, di pa nga tayo.”

 

Nabilaukan si Baekyun sa Royal na iniinom niya at natawa si Chanyeol, “Joke lang din yon, wag ka ma-offend.”

 

“Pangit mo bwisit …” Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang orasan niya at binigyan ang sarili ng sampung minute bago tuluyang umuwi.

 

Nag-usap pa sila tungkol sa mga course nila at college in general sa sampung minute na yon. Natutunan ni Baekhyun na malapit lang ang bahay ni Chanyeol sa kinakainan nila ngayon at madalas dito si Chanyeol tumatambay bago umuwi.

 

Natutunan niya rin na lumalaki mata ni Chanyeol pag interesado siya sa pinag-uusapan at madalas na hinahampas ang table o ang backpack na katabi niya pag natatawa siya. Muntik na matapon yung Royal ni Baekhyun dahil don.

 

Hindi na nila pinag-usapan ang aksidente nung umaga at sinamahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pa akyat ng Lrt hanggang sa may bilihan ng tickets.

 

“Dito nalang ako. Ingat ka ha?”

 

“Ikaw rin. Thank you sa pa- merienda,”

 

Nginitian ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kasi totoo namang na-enjoy niya rin ang detour pauwi.

 

“Kung di ka talaga masaya sa course mo sana-“

 

“Sese ba talaga pangalan mo?”

 

Hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin at napalunok, meron parin pag dududa sa isang bahagi ng utak niya. _Baka may kailangan lang talaga ‘to sakin…_

 

 Naririnig niya na ang tren na paparating at tuluyang nag panic at nasabing

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol, _bagay sa kanya naka ngiti,_ at sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun kasi _nagsinungaling_ nanaman siya.

 

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa huli pero agad agad na tumakbo papuntang platform pagtapos ma-tap ang Beep Card niya

 

Hindi na siya tumingin palikod niya nang sumakay siya sa Lrt.               

 

* * *

 

Nakahilata si Baekhyun sa sala ni Junymeon, kala mo anak din siya pero kung iisipin, magkasama nang lumaki sila Junymeon at Baekhyun so, [Nanay Kim Voice] "Baekhyun, iho! Pahinga ka na muna sa kutson. Ipaghain ba kitang hapunan?"

 

Dumiretso agad ang lalaki sa bahay ng mga Kim pagkatapos mag bihis sa bahay niya, nagpaalam sa mama na "Tell me nalang anong mangyayari kay Cardo, Mama. Gagawa lang akong thesis kanila Junmyeon. "

 

Pinilit niya ang sarili niyang lumabas ng harapang pinto kasi kapag nagpatagal pa siya sa presensya ng kanyang mga magulang 'matik baka umupo nalang siya sa gitna kasama ang Mama at Papa dahil weak na weak siya para sa mga gantong family moments. 

 

BUT. Marami talagang gagawin si Baekhyun at mas mapapabilis siya sa mga gawain niya kapag may kasama siya kaya pinili niyang maki-stay muna kanila Junmyeon. Malapit lang naman. Exercise at progress sa thesis? Baekhyun: SOLD.

 

Patulog na si Baekhyun sa kutson na hinihigaan, thesis asa lamesa, halatang give up na nang biglang tumunog ang phone ni Junymeon signaling na may message siya.

 

Di pinansin ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon, antok na antok na talaga siya pero nawala lahat yon nang biglang mag "Huh. Ano raw?" si Junmyeon sa sarili.

 

Dahil si Baekhyun ay member ng Chismoso Clique agad siyang umupo at tinitigan si Junmyeon, waiting for answers.

 

"Naiwan ko raw Beep Card ko dito sa nag-tetext ? Wala naman akong Beep Card?"

 

Baekhyun and his whole conyo being evaporated in seconds. 

 

"Who was it from? Did they leave a name?"

 

Nag-kukunwareng walang pake si Baekhyun pero alam niyang siya lang naman ang nag c-commute sa kanilang tatlo nila Junmyeon at Sehun kaya naririnig niya na ang kabog ng dibdib na kala mo mamamatay na siya.

 

"Chanyeol raw," Binasa ulit ni Junmyeon ang text at tumango, "Oo tama, Chanyeol tas may note na nakuha niya raw yung number na'to from a friend wink wink call me hand sign emoji."

 

Di na nag-intay si Baekhyun ng ilang sandali pa tumayo nalang siya at kinuha ang phone ni Junmyeon mula sa kamay niya.

 

"Borrow lang." Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay na hawak ang phone nang sinubukang abutin ni Junmyeon ang cellphone.

 

"Kilala mo ba? Yung sender?" Tumigil na si Junmyeon sa pag-aabot sa phone pero ngayon naman ay naka focus siya kay Baekhyun na siya namang naka focus sa phone, binabasa ang text.

 

"Sort of. Oo. Junmyeon, huge favor please..." pinahaba ni Baekhyun ang _please_ niya at nag-add ng konting pa-cute, "I'll reply to the sender pero if he replies, can you tell me nalang so I'll be the one to answer?"

 

Di siya sinagot ni Junmyeon, tinitigan lang siya na parang nasisiraan na ang kaibigan.

 

"Explanation muna," Kinuha niya ang phone sa kamay ni Baekhyun at ipinakita kay Baekhyun ang text, parang nananakot. 

 

Serious yung atmosphere between the two pero di napigilan ni Baekhyun tumawa kasi, _fuck bakit parang natatae yung mukha ni Junmyeon._

 

Napa-sigh nalang si Baekhyun, bakit ba ganto kaibigan niya.

 

Hinila ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon at tinulak siya paupo sa kutson para mag katabi na sila at sinimulan ikwento ang pangyayari sa uni at ang pagkilala kay Beep Card Boy.

 

Habang kwine-kwento ni Baekhyun kay Junmyeon ang life story niya na balak i-send sa MMK, na-realize na ang haba naman ng hair ni Baekhyun at nakipag merienda pa talaga sa lalaking di sinasadyang muntik na bulagin.

 

"... Wag ka magagalit ha, I said my real name was Junmyeon. Which is probably why ikaw yung tine-text niya."

 

This time naman, si Junmyeon, with matching sigh, ang bumatok kay Baekhyun mula sa likod ng ulo.

 

"Oo Baekhyun normal kasi mambato ng Beep Card sa mga di kakilala eh noh?"

 

"I WAS SERVING THE PUBLIC???"

 

Isa pang batok mula kay Junmyeon, "Oo na, ang tanga tanga pero I apologized naman. We even ate sa KFC kanina."

 

"Ang bilis mo naman gumalaw, B. Ganyan ba style mo para manglandi? Ende effective."

 

"Gagoooo. Not interested. Music taste pa nga lang, no na agad for me." Tumigil si Baekhyun at napa-isip, "He's nice though. Medj having second choices about sa direksyon ng life niya pero don't we all though ?? from time to time ??"

 

"Sure. Sabi mo yan. Dami mong dakdak, nag-text ulit yung biktima mo, he wants to meet up again. Nako ka Baekhyun."

 

Inabot ni Junmyeon ang phone at napa-kagat labi si Baekhyun habang binabasa niya yung text. Kagat labi dahil sa kaba, that is.

 

He replied with a generic, " _full schedule this week :( next time ? pass muna sorryyyy"_

 

Mabilis ang reply dumating

 

 **Chanyeol:** _Ah talaga? Sayang. Asa akin parin Beep Card mo, di ko man lang nabalik :(_

Nag-isip isip muna si Baekhyun bago mag reply, di siya pwede mabuking.

 

 **Junmyeon:** _Magkikita rin naman tayo. Wag mo na madaliin ???_

 

Natakot si Baekhyun, nag mukha ata siyang masungit. Agad agad siyang nagdagdag ng, 

 

 **Junmyeon:** _:D_

 

 **Chanyeol:** _Kamukha mo yung emoji na yan tbh :D_

 

 **Junmyeon:** ANO >:-( _  
_

 

 **Chanyeol:** _Medyo pa rectangle kasi yung ngiti mo haha parang yung :D_

 

 **Chanyeol:**   _May kamukha ka ring anime character kaso di ko maalala :(_

 

 **Junmyeon:** _Kamukha mo yung meme sa twitter, yung teddy bear na batak na batak pero maliit ulo hahaha_

 

 **Junmyeon:**   _NOT AN INSULT BTW !!! LOL_

 

 **Chanyeol:** _bakit may pag-sslander sa mga firearms ko ???_

 

Napa-snort si Baekhyun nang mabasa ang reply ni Chanyeol at narinig 'to ni Junmyeon at sabayang, "TEKA LANG LUMALANDI KA BA GAMIT PANGALAN KO?"

 

"HALA AGAD AGAD ??? DI BA PWEDE HIS REPLY WAS FUNNY??"

 

Tumayo si Junmyeon mula sa kutson para kunin ang cellphone kay Baekhyun. Ulit. Pang-ilang balik na'to?

 

Pero advanced din si Baekhyun mag-isip, inunahan na niya si Junmyeon, tumayo mula sa sahig at tumakbo papuntang bathroom, mahigpit na hawak sa cellphone.

 

"BAEKHYUN BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

 

Ni-lock ni Baekhyun ang pintuan at tumawa nang malakas. Yung tipong pang-asar dahil si Junmyeon ang asa kabilang side ng pinto.

 

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na aalis din si Junmyeon sa labas ng banyo once magutom siya so naupo nalang si Baekhyun sa nakasarang toilet at binuksan ulit ang mga messages na naiwan.

 

 **Junmyeon:** _firearms ... oh my god who are U_

 

 **Junmyeon:**   _Have u seen yourself, sobrang baby face mo so its_ _rlly surprsing na batak ka and all ... get ba ?_

 

 **Chanyeol:**   _;)_

**Junmyeon:**   _YIKE S MAN DONT WINKY FACE >:-( _

 

 **Chanyeol:** _REFRIGERATE IT MY BRETHREN, FOR T'WAS A JEST._

 

Natawa si Baekhyun puta. The guy knew his memes. Interesting. _  
_

 

Di namalayan ni Baekhyun na ang tagal niya ng kausap si Chanyeol hanggang sa kumukulo na ang tiyan niya sa gutom.

 

Lumabas siya ng banyo at nagulat nang makitang halos 11 pm na ang oras. Pumunta siya kanila Junmyeon mga 7 pm at sure siyang tumambay siya sa banyo mga 8pm. _HOW IS IT 11 PM?_

 

Nag vibrate ulit ang phone (ni Junmyeon) at napangiti si Baekhyun nang makita niya hinahamon nanaman siya ni Chanyeol sa isang vine knowledge quiz.

 

(Surprise leading si Baekhyun. 4-2. Proud siya LET HIM BE)

 

 **Junmyeon:** _gagu its 11 na pala. i gtg mehn my thesis is waiting :( may date kami_ _  
_

 

 **Chanyeol:**   _aww sad. alexa play too good at goodbyes by sam smith_

 

Umakyat si Baekhyun papuntang kwarto ni Junmyeon at dahan dahang binuksan ang pinto para ibalik ang phone ni Junmyeon.

 

Tulog na si Junmyeon sa kama niya,  _nakakahinga pa ba 'to?_

 

Binuksan ulit ni Baekhyun ang phone ni Junmyeon at nag send ng last message kay Chanyeol bago ilatag ang phone sa may table ni Junmyeon.

 

 **Junmyeon:**   _hmm ... alexa play goodnight by shoffy :)_

 

* * *

 

"Baekhyun. He's asking to meet up na ulit."

 

Inabot ni Junmyeon ang phone niya kay Baekhyun, pinapakita ang pinaka-recent message ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun.

 

 **Chanyeol:** _di ka parin ba pwede ma-meet ulit? di nga kita naabutan sa mga klase mo :( plzzz junmyeon lets eat out_

 

It's been one month since Chanyeol texted Junmyeon's phone. 

 

One month na rin inaabot ni Junmyeon araw-araw ang phone niya kay Baekhyun para makapag reply siya sa messages.

 

In verbatim from Chanyeol Park around the 3rd week of their /strictly-text/ only routine, "Hey Junmyeon, we're best buddies na ha!" with shitloads of emojis included, from heart to a bowl of rice asa message niya.

 

It was kind of a hassle since Baekhyun had to wait na ibigay ni Junmyeon yung phone sa kanya para i-text si Chanyeol but Baekhyun likes to think he's only flowing with this kasi he's been enjoying Chanyeol's humor and kwentos.

 

Tinanong ni Junmyeon bakit di nalang magsabi ng totoo si Baekhyun pero di pumayag si Baekhyun. He's still guilty about the Beep Card Accident a month ago and he's not sure whether mapapatawad siya ni Chanyeol for lying to him not once, but twice. Ang lala niya, someone give Baekhyun his phake frennie award.

 

In a span of a month, Baekhyun and Chanyeol have gotten close, dahil lang sa pagttext araw-araw. 

 

Basic lang naman. Updates on their daily lives. Sending each other memes and funny tweets. Sending spotify playlists from Baekhyun's side while recipes naman galing kay Chanyeol. 

 

It was nice. A twist sa _monochromatic life_ ni Baekhyun.

 

Nagugulat parin si Baekhyun na hindi sila nagkikita ni Chanyeol sa uni. Di siya nagtatago, okay. Busy lang talaga si Baekhyun as in, he's always asa work area niya sa may Arki Building. 

 

Ngayon, binaba ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang Zesto at nireplayan si Chanyeol ng:

 

 **Junmyeon:** _heeey nope pa eh :( still busy sorry chanyeol :(((_

 

Instant ang sagot ni Chanyeol,

 

 **Chanyeol:** _:------------------------( ok tell me when ur free ha ??_

 

Hindi na nag reply si Baekhyun. _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Ang kung anong ibinilis ng pagbuo ng friendship ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun, ganun din pala kabilis masisira. Yun ang iniisip ni Baekhyun ngayon, naka-upo siya sa kwarto ni Junmyeon, nag babackread sa phone ni Junmyeon ng messages nila.

 

Malamig ang mga comforter ni Junmyeon sa mga paa ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya mapakali at mas lalo ng hindi niya mapigilan maging malungkot.

 

Nagtagal siya sa isa sa mga convo nila, nung pinag-uusapan pa nila ang mga playlists ni Baekhyun.

 

 **Chanyeol:** _ang ganda talaga ng music taste mo tbh_

 

 **Junmyeon:**   _ty <333 PINAGMAMALAKI KO YAN ALRIGHT ??_

 

 **Junmyeon:** _have u listened to the playlist i made for u naaa :(_ _  
_

 

 **Chanyeol:**   _OO HAHAHA BAKIT MAY EX-B DIBA HATE MO YON_

 

 **Junmyeon:** _tbh yea di ko parin sila gusto BUT MAY EXPLANATION KASI YUNG PLAYLIST its not just random songs_

 

 **Junmyeon:** _as in, it starts with ex-b kase i met u ... thru ex-b AHHAHA tas diba next song is too good at goodbyes, yun yung galing sa unang convo natin AWIEE I                     REMEMBERED OFC anyways, so syempre i got to know you more, i ended up adding songs that reminds me of u lol._

 

 **Junmyeon:** _nilagay ko yung caffeine by thomston kasi it reminded me of ur kwento na nagpalpitate ka after drinking ONE cup of coffee lmaooo sobrang cute mo                       noh_

 

 **Chanyeol:**   _HAHAHA SHH I CANT HANDLE COFFEE OO NA SIGE NA_

 

 **Chanyeol:** _salamat sa playlist, Junmyeon :))) sobrang nakakataba ng puso naalala mo pala lahat yan_ _  
_

 

Binabasa basa lang ulit ni Baekhyun ang same part ng convo hanggang maramdaman niya na naluluha na siya kaya't binaba niya na lang ang phone at lumabas ng kwarto, hoping di mapula ang mata niya.

 

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

 

Masayang umuwi si Chanyeol Park. Bitbit sa kamay niya ang official papers na nagsisignify ng pag shift niya ng course into Music. Sinuportahan na siya ng pamilya niya, syempre maiiyak siya bilang soft boy ng pamilya Park.

 

Nang nakaupo na siya sa lanai sa labas, binuksan niya ang phone para kausapin si Junmyeon para masabi niya ang good news. Syempre kailangan niya sabihin 'to sa kanya kasi unang conversation nila sa KFC was tungkol sa courses.

 

Imbis na mag text, pinili ni Chanyeol tumawag. Mas dama kasi kung ganon, kahit di na magkita. Busy parin si Junmyeon sa acads pag nag-aaaya si Chanyeol lumabas.

 

Nilagay niya sa tenga ang phone at pinakinggan ang pag ring nito.

 

Sa pang-apat na ring, may sumagot na lalaki na kung naalala ni Chanyeol nang tama, hindi ito kaboses ni Junmyeon.

 

"Junmyeon?"

 

"Sino 'to?"

 

"Si Chanyeol," tinignan ni Chanyeol ang phone niya kung tama ang na-dial niya, tama naman- Junmyeon from Arki [coffee emoji]

 

"... uh asan po ba si Junmyeon?"

 

"May klase siya ngayon dude, naiwan niya lang phone niya sakin, lam mo naman mga law students lakas maka-mema minsan,"  Naguluhan si Chanyeol, anong law student ?? Hindi ba Architecture student si Junmyeon?

 

"Hindi ba Arki si Junmyeon? Sino po ba 'tong kausap ko?" 

 

"Sehun. Boyfriend ni Junmyeon." Di alam bakit medyo lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol pero pinilit niyang initindihin ang mga sinasabi sa kanya ng kausap niya.

 

"Hindi siya Arki, hala takot na takot nga siya pag nakikita yung mga plates ng kaibigan namin, si Baekhyun, ang complicated daw kasi. Yon, si Baekhyun yung Arki na kakilala ko, bro."

 

Hindi naman kilala ni Chanyeol kung sino si Baekhyun kaya di niya na ito pinansin, "Anong oras po matatapos klase ni Junmyeon? Lrt parin po ba sasakyan niya? May sasabihin kasi akong importante eh"

 

Si Sehun naman ang naguluhan ngayon, "Anong Lrt? Di siya nag-L'Lrt, may kotse siya. Malapit lang din bahay niya sa Uni di niya na kailangan mag LRT."

 

"Dati sa Taft siya bumaba ah, nung nakasabay ko siya ? Dun daw siya nakatira ..."

 

"Taft? Gagi si Baekhyun lang din taga-Taft saming magkakaibigan. Baka si Baekhyun hinahanap mo bro, Arki from Taft. Sendan kita pic. Para lang makita mo."

 

Binaba ni Sehun ang tawag at sinend kay Chanyeol ang picture ni Baekhyun, di alam na pag kakita ni Chanyeol sa picture ni Junmyeon, o Baekhyun, kung sino man talaga siya, sabay pagsikip ng puso ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol.

 

Para siyang pinaglalaruan. Sese, Junmyeon, ngayon Baekhyun. Sino ba talaga 'to?

 

Pumasok na si Chanyeol sa bahay at tumuloy tuloy lang sa pag tulog, kasi pakiramdam niya, pag di siya matulog mas hihigpit pa 'tong pagsisikip ng dibdib niya. 

 

Sa kalibang dako naman, kakauwi lang ni Junmyeon kasama si Baekhyun sa apartment ni Sehun at agad agad inabot ni Sehun ang phone sa boyfriend niya.

 

"May tinatago kayo. Sino si Chanyeol, bakit akala niya si Baekhyun si Junmyeon?" 

 

Sa totoo lang, naawa si Sehun habang pinapankinggan si Chanyeol sa telepono kanina. Aayusin niya 'to.

 

Halos mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang laway sa tanong ni Sehun. "Ano? Pano mo kilala si Chanyeol?"

 

"Naiwan ni Myeon phone niya sakin, tumawag siya. Baekhyun, explain."

 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun sarili niya mamutla. "Anong sinabi mo Sehun?"

 

"Sabi ko baka nagka-mali siya, baka ikaw tinutukoy niya as Junmyeon. Gago he sounded so confused. Pinaglalaruan niyo ba? Kung oo, ampapangit niyo."

 

Baekhyun interfered, natatakot sa isang galit na Sehun Oh. "Se, walang ginawa si Junmyeon okay, He was lending me his phone kasi ...I was pretending to be him

 

"Baekhyun what the fuck?" 

 

Hinila niya si Sehun at Junmyeon papuntang sofa at kwinento ang lahat, hiyang hiya si Baekhyun sa sarili pero mas nangingibabaw ang pag-alala kay Chanyeol.

 

_Anong iisipin ni Chanyeol ngayon?_

 

"Alam mo Baekhyun, kung totoong nagsisisi ka, mag initiative ka naman to say sorry. Di na pwede 'yang excuse mo na nahihiya ka parin kasi Baek, it's been 2 months na."

 

Nag nod lang si Baekhyun. He feels like shit he just wants Chanyeol back.

 

* * *

 

 Gumising nang maaga si Baekhyun, hoping na magka-time siya mag-ikot ng uni para hanapin si Chanyeol. 

 

Naglakad siya papuntang wing ng Interior Design Classes at nakita ang ka-GE na si Minseok Kim. 

 

"Minseok !!! Hey can I ask you something?" Nagmadaliang hinabol ni Baekhyun ang lalake at nang maabutan ito ay nag-aantay na si Minseok.

 

"Do you know ba where Chanyeol Park is? He's from Interior Design din."

 

Nag-isip muna si Minseok at nang may maalala ay agad nag salita, "Chanyeol? He's busy passing papers sa offices ngayon eh. I'm not really sure if he's still attending his classes."

 

"Papers? for what??" 

 

"He's going to shift to Music. Why?"

 

Nag-Thank you lang si Baekhyun kay Minseok at tumakbo na siya ulit, ngayon naman ay papunta na sa Offices. Habang nagmamadali papunta, di siya makapaniwala na tinuloy talaga ni Chanyeol ang pag shift.

 

He doesn't want to be ambitious pero he was wondering whether it was because of one of their late night convos. 

 

_If it was, he still can't believe he did it._

 

* * *

 

 

Back to one of those days na palaging nag-uusap si Baekhyun at Chanyeol through text, nasa bahay ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun kaya nahiram niya ang cellphone nito. 

 

Somehow, napadpad ang topic ng conversation nila ulit sa courses and careers. It was really late, Baekhyun was cramming his thesis as always. Junmyeon's passed out sa bed, still wearing his glasses.

 

 **Chanyeol:** _i did a cover of one of the songs sa playlist mo pala u wanna hear???_

 **Junmyeon:** _YEEEEEES SEND SEND SEND_

**Chanyeol: coolblue-cypark.wmv**

**Junmyeon:** _japanese house omg wig_

 **Junmyeon:** _omg is this u playing the guitar??? hala ang galing wtf_

 **Chanyeol:** _thx boss junmyeon, its all in the heart and interest._

 

Manghang-mangha talaga si Baekhyun, ang galing ni Chanyeol mag mix at blend ng voices. Tas he played the guitars on it pa. Biniyayaan siya ng Lord, honestly.

 

 **Junmyeon:** _shift na yan to music haha hmmm_

 **Chanyeol:** _sa tingin mo ba talaga kaya ko ? real talk_

 **Junmyeon:** _yes naman ... if given the chance, you'll fit in well as a music student, chanyeol. personal gut feeling. kayang kaya mo yan. i'll be your #1 support                             system if anyone tries to go against u [fist emoji fire emoji]_

 **Chanyeol:** _i'll keep that in mind junmyeon :)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa may offices, naririnig niyang tumutugtog ang Hayaan Mo Sila sa isang sulok, and parang binuhusan siya ng isang timba ng tubig at deja vu.

 

Lumingon siya sa source ng sound and lo and behold, Chanyeol Park with his guitar seated sa may corner ng waiting area.

 

"Chanyeol..."

 

Finally, umangat ulo ni Chanyeol at nang makita niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun, tumayo siya para umalis ng office.

 

Hinabol siya ni Baekhyun at dahil ayaw niyang mala-drama ang mangyari, imbis na magsisisigaw siya, hinila niya nalang si Chanyeol sa braso.

 

_Wrong Answer Baekhyun, di niya mahila hila si Chanyeol sa sobrang laki nito._

 

Di tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa braso nito. Tinitigan lang ito at sinabing, "Sino ka ba talaga?"

 

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun. Baekhyun from Arki oo, Baekhyun from Taft, Baekhyun na tinamaan ka sa mata ng Beep Card, Baekhyun na nag-sinungaling ng dalwang beses sa'yo kasi nakain siya ng takot niya. Baekhyun Bobo Byun. Baekhyun na nakasira ng friendship, friendship na trinato niya ng totoo."

 

"Dalawang buwan, Baekhyun. Kung trinato mong totoo, sana inamin mo na kaysa sa ibang tao ko pa malalaman."

 

"Natakot ako nung una. Believe me Chanyeol, ginusto ko sabihin yung totoo pero di ko alam paano. How do I tell you na, hey Chanyeol di talaga Junmyeon name ko, It's Baekhyun so anong kinain mong lunch kanina?"

 

Nakakulot lang ang noo ni Chanyeol at di na alam ni Baekhyun kung ano pang sasabihin niya, he was never good with words. But he can't leave this problem like this lang, he wants his best friend back.

 

"I'm really sorry Chanyeol. For everything, starting dun sa pag sabi ko na Sese pangalan ko. Di mo diniserve yon, di mo deserve magkaron ng walang kwentang kaibigan pero hindi ako sorry para sa Beep Card Accident. Kasi kung di nangyari yun, di kita makikilala. Chanyeol, please. Naging constant kita sa buhay ko. Alam kong kinilala mo ako bilang Junmyeon, pero sana alam mo na lahat ng kwento ko, lahat ng sinabi ko tungkol sayo, lahat ng playlists na binigay ko, ako lahat yun. Baekhyun Byun from Taft."

 

Huminga si Baekhyun nang malalim, di na niya ma-kontrol bibig niya, "Okay lang kahit di mo ako ma-forgive ngayon. In the future, pag okay na lahat, I hope we can meet again. This time I'll introduce myself as Baekhyun. This time rin, wala ng lilipad na Beep Card. Don't leave me hanging, best friend. Balikan mo ako? When you're ready?"

 

Nginitian nalang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, his most rectangle smile. Eto na yun, he said his piece. It's Chanyeol's choice to make.

 

Nagsimula na maglakad si Baekhyun paalis, tinitignan niya si Chanyeol ng isang pang beses na parang huli na lahat. Kasi it's possible that it is, if Chanyeol chooses to forget about everything completely.

* * *

 

 

Buong araw matamlay si Baekhyun. Parang multo lang na naglalakad, nagsusulat, nakikinig sa classes niya. He was thankful na it was finally time to go home. Gusto niya lang talaga matulog, makinig sa sad playlists niya, umiyak. Lahat na, sagarin na natin.

 

Pagka-tap niya ng Beep Card niya sa scanner, pumasok siya sa Lrt, at nakahanap ng upuan. Binaba niya ang ulo niya against his bag, di siya makatulog pero he just wants to rest, kahit sandali.

 

Naramdaman niya tumayo at umalis ang katabi niya, at may pumalit na bago.

 

Pababa na ang araw kaya may pagka-orange ang loob ng Lrt. Tipong anime lang. 

 

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya dahil nag-ring ang phone niya, di niya ito sinagot dahil nakita niya ang braso ng katabi, rolex at monkey tattoo, agad agad siyang napatingin sa kaliwa niya.

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

Binigyan lang siya ng maliit na ngiti at isang, "So, anong name mo?"

 

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun Byun." 

 

"Final answer?"

 

"Yes po, boss Chanyeol. Sure na sure na ako." 

 

Nag-announce na asa Taft na ang tren kaya tumayo na si Baekhyun, at laking gulat niya rin nang tumayo rin si Chanyeol. Sabay sila naglakad palabas ng station, asa harap sila ng KFC na kinainan nila dati.

 

"Hey Baekhyun Byun from Taft, kain tayo? Parang asa mood ako mag kwento tungkol sa pag shift ko ng courses. Di ko pa kasi nakwekwento sa best friend kong si Junmy- este, Baekhyun pala."

 

Hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at hinila ang braso nito papasok ng KFC.

 

This time, nahila na niya si Chanyeol. Finally.

 

* * *

 

 

**EPILOGUE [1 YEAR LATER]**

 

Let's be honest, malandi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa't isa. Expected na yan, magkaka-feelings din yan after ng whole Beep Card slash Name fiasco. So eto ang dalawang ex best friends, now boyfriends, future husbands, papalakad sa TGIFridays dahil nag-aya si Sehun ng "Badette Nation Double Date" para sa birthday ni Baekhyun

 

Kinantahan si Baekhyun ng staff ng TGIFridays pagkatapos isigaw ni Sehun ang "TWENTY TWO NA SI BAEKHYUN pero height niya pang twelve year old- JOKE HAPPY BEEEERTDEEEY!!!"

 

Pagkatapos ng surprise kantahan session, inabot sa kanya ang maliit na platito ng cake at kandila. Sinara niya ang mga mata niya at nag wish. Pagka-blow niya ay nakaramdam siya ng halik sa pisngi at sobrang naramdaman ni Baekhyun namula ang mga pisngi niya.

 

Hinampas niya si Chanyeol pero ang sagot lang ng matangkad sa kanya ay, "I love you. Happy birthday, baby" 

 

"Ah so ano kami rito ? Bystanders? Tara na nga guys uwi na tayo." Ang ingay ni Sehun Oh. Deserve niya ang pagsakal ni Junmyeon sa kanya paupo.

 

Masaya ang gabi ng birthday ni Baekhyun. Nagpaalam sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun kanila Sehun at Junmyeon at sumakay na ang dalawa sa kotse ni Chanyeol para umuwi.

 

Asa normal na position ang kamay ni Chanyeol, sa hita ni Baekhyun habang ang kabila ay nasa manibela. Masakit na image para sa mga single, paumanhin.

 

"B, play mo nga yung playlist ko." 'Playlist ko' meaning ang ang pinaka-unang playlist na ginawa ni Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol, eto pa yung nagpapanggap pang Junmyeon si Baekhyun. 

 

Lahat ng mga kantang naalala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, in-add don. It's been a year, marami ng ginawang playlist si Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol, meron pang-study, pang-tulog, pang-mature roles... etc. pero ang "CY FROM INTERIOR DESIGN" playlist parin ang pinaka-paborito ni Chanyeol.

 

 

Binuksan niya ito sa Spotify and pressed play. Tinignan niya ang mga playlists ni Chanyeol at meron isang bago, "BB FROM ARKI" binuksan niya ito at naramdaman ang sarili mamumula ng pang sampung beses sa iisang araw. Hindi siya ang gumawa ng playlist na'to, si Chanyeol. 

 

 

Andaming kanta, iba familiar si Baekhyun, iba hindi. "Chan, what's the BB from Arki playlist ha? baka naman para ka nang si chill mix dude..."

 

Natawa si Chanyeol, "Gago hindi, it's the same as your CY From Interior Design playlist. Naalala lang kita sa songs."

 

"Bakit andaming songs about sex ... PUTA KA HA," Chanyeol was shaking from laughter. Di pinansin ni Baekhyun ang lalaki for the rest of the ride until na-realize niyang inuuwi ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa Taft, sa bahay niya.

 

"Di tayo sa'yo? So walang ano, yon?" Ang lungkot pakinggan ni Baekhyun, oo perhaps isa siyang marupok person, pero it's his birthday namaaaaan.

 

"Wait lang kasi. Maka-sermon ka sa playlist ko pero hanap mo ngayon ..." In-avoid ni Chanyeol ang mga hampas ni Baekhyun at inihatid ang lalake papasok ng bahay.

 

Pag pasok ng bahay ay nagulat si Baekhyun at may tumatakbong ... cotton? unan? palapit sa kanya. 

 

Malakas na tahol ang nanggaling sa cotton na ay aso pala. Natakot si Baekhyun dahil wala naman siyang aso pero mas matingkad ang pag-coo niya sa aso dahil  _oh my god ang cute ang lambot, pinagkamalang unan._

 

"Name niya Taft." Nagsalita si Chanyeol mula sa likod at tumingin si Baekhyun sa lalaki.

 

"Seryoso ba? Kanino 'to hala?" 

 

"Regalo ko 'yan sayo, ano ba." Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol, kinarga niya ang baby chowchow at nilapit ito kay Baekhyun.

 

"Baekhyun Byun from Taft meet Taft the chow." Naka-rectangle smile nanaman si Baekhyun. Ang taba taba ng puso niya ngayon.

 

Hinalikan niya si Chanyeol, whispering, "Thank you, I love you. I'll take care of ...," chineck ni Baekhyun ang chowchow sa ilalim at tinuloy, "... her"

 

"Pinaalam ko na siya kay tita, tuwang tuwa sila kay Taft nung dinala ko siya rito ng umaga. Baekhyun, wag mo akong kalimutan ha baka mapasailalim ka ng powers ni Taft."

 

Naka-pout si Chanyeol at sobrang di kinaya ng puso ni Baekhyun, marupok eh, hinalikan ulit si Chanyeol. 

 

"Level up your game, Park. Malakas ang kalaban." 

 

Natawa lang si Chanyeol at nag-give up na. Ibinaba niya si Taft sa sahig at hinila si Baekhyun papuntang kusina para ipakita ang dog food na binili para kay Taft.

 

At ganun ganun nga lang, the night ended happily. It was warm and lovely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
